Pokemon Inter Dimensions
by MangoLimePie
Summary: Sometimes life just hands you a bad hand and you have no choice but to fold. That's how it felt for 18 year old Aiden. After his mother was murdered, ten years prior, he and his sister Abby, became orphans. Life just didn't seem to be getting any better, that is...until his spunky 13 year old sister decides to take matters into her own hands. Look out Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is something that's a bit new to me. I am certain some of you may or may not have seen this story on JosephDaPKMNTrainer's profile. Well, if you read the fourth update, it's been passed over to my channel. So, I didn't start this story, but a good friend of mine (guess who) and I were given the task of continuing it. As you can see...it starts out differently. The prologue was written by PG-13 so expect something epic. The first OC's are Josephs. PG's and mine will be introduced soon. Without further ado, let's dive in and see what happens!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Prologue**

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day.~ Rain, Rain, go away, come again another day.~" The little boy and his mother sang sweetly in their house as the dark clouds loomed over their home. It was a simple time for the family, despite the mother being only by herself in raising her two children, she enjoyed her time with her eight year old son and three year old daughter.

It was then the mother looked at her daughter and smiled sweetly as she saw her yawning and snuggling close to her pillow.

"OK, we've done enough singing for now. It's time to go asleep." She said sweetly much to the dismay of the boy.

"But mama!"

"No, Aiden. Go to sleep. I'll play with you tomorrow, I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

The mother giggled sweetly. "Pinky promise. Now come on go to bed while I bring your sister to hers."

-]

Outside of the small town, cloaked figures stared at the small town at the edge.

"You think it's here? Where do we start looking?"

"Or," A more powerful man started with his Manetric gathering energy. "Why don't we just get rid of everything else? Stealth is not my forte."

"Really? Destroying an entire village? A bit tasteless don't you think?"

"This place isn't even on the map. Besides, no one here even knew this place existed, which is why our target ran here in the first place."

"You're just saying that as an excuse to destroy something. You are such a sadist."

"Is that how you act to your superior officer?"

"Yep. Now are we going to kill these people or what? I don't want to catch a cold out here."

"You worry more about a cold than people's lives? If I'm a sadist, then you're a sociopath."

-]

Aiden woke up after hearing the loud booming sound of thunder and it freighted him. He hid under his covers and covered his ears. Before he could try to calm himself, he heard screaming. Cries as if people around him were yelling in hysteria. That scared him even more and he tried to even shut himself in.

That was until he felt his door open, his mom with his sister in her hands. But the boy was still not comforted. He saw his mom, usually so kind and gentle, looking fearful.

"Aiden!" The tone of her voice scared the little boy, the girl in her arms was already crying hard, but even the mom wasn't doing her best to calm her down. Something else took precedence. "Hurry, to the underground shelter!"

She said as she picked up some of the child's scout belongings and before grabbing the child and making him run to their basement.

She quickly opened up the metal door and placed the two in the bunker. The baby girl was still crying.

"O-Oh don't worry, Abby…" The mother said trying to hush her daughter. "You're big brother Aiden will protect you. I have to go back and get more supplies."

She turned to her scared son. "Don't worry, Aiden, I'll be back. Pink promise?" She smiled, still trying to calm down her family while the screams above and booming thunder looked closer to them.

The boy hesitantly hooked his mother's pinky with his own, before reluctantly removing it.

Then the mother closed the door and went out.

She quickly ran up to her room and picked up a first aid kit. She heard the screams coming louder and louder, then she heard Pokémon crying out before thunder attacked a nearby house. She knew that she shouldn't but she peaked out the window.

There she saw a Manetric starting into the flames of the house with a smile on its face.

She gasped slightly, but then panicked as the electrical Pokémon turned its head towards her house and window, smile now gone and face looking quite angry.

The mother stumbled slightly and ran down the stairs, hoping to make it on time. As she reached her living room, she stopped abruptly.

"Good evening madam, lovely weather we're having huh?" A man was sitting nonchalantly in her living room and reading a book she had never seen before.

"W-Who are you?" She hesitantly asked, worried for her children and if they were safe.

"Me?" The man laughed among the booming thunder and flames of houses behind him.

Then he smiled a wicked and inhuman smile.

"Why, I'm your Grimm Reaper! Congratulations! You are our fifty victim!" He shouted with showy flare that horrified the mother. He then pointed dramatically outside an opened window and screamed, "Manetric, show our lovely winner her prize!

Her eyes snapped open and stared horrified towards the window the man was looking out. She couldn't see the pokemon he called out to, but she already knew it was the same Manetric that growled at her. With a mighty howl, a strong flash of light came through the entire building. Intense pain coursed through her body, but her last thoughts were for her children.

 _'Please... let my children be safe.'_

And with that, she was gone with the light, as quick as it came.

As the house collapsed from the insane energy, and the wood set a flame, a dark figure walked out of the flames, dusting himself off as if he had walked through a cobweb.

He looked to his Manetric who was just snickering at the show. "And they said I wasn't any fun. Come on, I wonder how we can kill the next person we find. Hopefully the other will save us some."

The two walked off, unknowingly leaving two now orphaned children under the burning debris.

 **And that pretty much does it! As usual, PG-13 never fails to deliver something awesome. Go read his stories! Anyway, this story will be vastly different as it will be told in first person, something I don't usually do. But I think it's fitting. Anyway, just enjoy the ride, it'll be fun, I promise. This is Mango, signing off...to go start the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

[=Chapter 2: "10 years later…"=]

"Pinky Promise?"

"LIAR!" He screamed as he sat up abruptly from his bed. Sweat moved down from all sides of his face, including on his dirty blonde hair while his bluish-gray eyes were starting to form salty tears from the emotional trauma he recalled so long ago.

An unholy roar followed by the world around him trembling, threatening to collapse on him and his crying, small sister. Then a muting darkness followed; a dark silence that nullified his sense of both time and space to a halt.

He felt his breath quicken as he viewed the world around him and felt only slightly better. The same dusty, hand me down old room for the past ten years…

He felt himself tired and weakened, he went back on his dirt-white pillow and fell back into sleep. Maybe this time he could get a peaceful sleep—

SLAM!

"WAKE UP AIDEN!"

On second thought, sleep was for the fortunate. He probably should have given up on happiness at all.

Aiden groaned as he slowly turned his head towards the bozo who just disturbed him, but his mind had already recognized the younger more shrill voice.

"What do you want Abby? I'm trying to sleep…" Aiden almost mumbled as he looked to his thirteen year old sister.

"It's one P.M., Aids." The older brother inwardly rolled his eyes. His little sister really spited him by making his nickname be after one of the most taboo sicknesses.

But it was also the nickname she used when she was angry. Aiden moaned before reluctantly getting out of bed and seeing his sister. Then his brow was raised as he saw her dressing up quite fancy. Just like him, she had bluish gray eyes, but since she was a girl she had longer blonde hair tied up into a pony tail that reached the back of her back. She was now wearing skirt, something she would avoid of her own monstrous will, sleeveless shirt and regular shoes. Her hair which was messy at times looked well combed and shampooed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Aiden asked confusingly since his sister almost never dolled up. "Actually, forget I said that. From now on, you will act like a cute, doting little sister that will call me Onee-san and forget you ever where so brutal and brutish for the rest of your life."

Abby smiled… before she quickly scowled hard and threw a hard rising punch into Aiden's stomach, making him clutch it and fall to the old creaky floors beneath him.

"Oh, Onee-san~ You're little sister is pissed off as heck!~" She clenched her fist as she faked a sweet act and smile.

"OK, ouch… you're definitely her…." Aiden coughed before getting back up in wincing pain and thinking his day can't get any worse. "So what's up really?"

Her look faded fast again, but this time it looked more filled with concern. "You really don't know? Aiden it's your birthday, you're eighteen years old today."

Aiden's eyes widened as he confirmed that today was his 18 birthday. But then… what exactly was the point? For the past seven birthdays, nothing ever went his way.

They were both still orphans.

Four futile birthday wishes that their mom would come back and pick them up from this place and three previous wishes that someone loving would come and pick them up.

All of them failures and unanswered…

Aiden sighed.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked with more of her caring side showing, she sat down on the bed with her brother to somehow relieve his pain.

Aiden smiled kindly at her and pinched her chin.

"Hey!" She yelped.

Aiden stood up and went towards his door. "Come on, Abby. I'm hungry for some breakfast."

"It's afternoon you dunderhead!" Abby yelled out after trying to soothe her pinched cheeks.

"Then you better make me two meals worth right now." Aiden smiled teasingly as he went towards the restroom.

The younger sister watched silently as her brother left the room. She looked to his bed and noticed something sticking out beneath Aiden's pillow. Abby was curious and pulled it out before frowning, it was a picture of their mom smiling brightly in front of a field of flowers.

Abby looked into the restroom where her brother went into before looking back at the picture, determined than ever.

"Don't worry Ma. I will help my brother…"

 **[=Author Notes=]**

 **PhantomGalaxy13: Well Folks, here is the second chapter. You know you could essentially call this a collaboration since this is Joe' s story in Mango's Account, but I'm writing it. Hmm… though I don't think anyone one of us meant to do this.**

 **I personally find this slightly easier to write due to the fact it's amazingly shorter than what I write but maybe after the third re write, the length will increase due to the amount of things I would have to write from scratch. As such, the uploads may come slower due to my own schedule and other works I am busy with. Still, I do enjoy re writing this story and planning my own spin to already existing ideas.**

 **Oh and Mango, since you put this in the M category… huehuehuehuehue… *Rubs hands evilly.***

 **Thank you for reading this story, please show your support by reviewing, following, and favorite(ing).**


	3. Chapter 3

[=Author Notes=]  
PhantomGalaxy13: OK, if you have noticed, my friend Mango hasn't been uploading lately due to the fact he's back at work and it's bullying his personal Dialga to eat up all his spare time.  
*Distant Legendary Dialga whines*  
As such, most if not all of his story progress has been greatly halted, and add in the fact his tablet is broken… yeah, even I don't know when he'll get back to writing. So to help him out, I'll be helping post some of this story every now and then to remind people of this great author.  
Anyway, here's the third chapter! It's the last remake before we sail to uncharted territory. From then on, I'm expected to steer through this storm on my own.  
… Wait…  
Hey, by any chance can I no—  
[=Chapter 3: The Gift=]  
"Why the heck are you so annoyed?" Abby rolled her eyes as she continued to pull her brother.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with—THE FREAKING BLINDFOLD." He shouted out loud sarcastically.  
His sister had tied up a blind fold and decided to drag him somewhere. You probably would wonder why Aiden would have such beef against something so simple? Well the reason for this was because he was expecting to be brought somewhere rather quickly, but instead he has been walking blind for what felt like fifteen minutes straight without any idea where's he's going.  
Needless to say, the ability to have his sight impaired greatly decreased his ability to avoid stationary objects.  
"Seriously, Abby?! I know we're already walking down the town edges! Did this leg of the trip really need me to wear this stupid blindfold!? Couldn't you have done this when we were close!? I almost tripped several times and bumped into several objects!"  
"Uuughhh, you whine so much!" Abby complained back.  
"If you don't at least tell me how close where we're supposed to be in ten seconds," Aiden cried out as he felt himself walking into a house. "I will take of this blind fold surprise or not!"  
He felt himself be lead into a room where he swore he felt hushed voices.  
"Don't be such a cry baby, we'rrreeeee juussssttt aboooouuuuttt…. Here!" She cried as she removed the blind fold.  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday Aiden!"  
A group of young kids and some adults cried out in surprise.  
They were in, oddly enough, the town Library, or the closest thing to one could say. Most libraries have a large variety of books of varying topics and covers, but this one was a far more simple, humble, and smaller library where you could probably count the total amount of books to be around 1,200 give or take a hundred.  
"A birthday party? Thanks guys." Aiden said before looking around then turning to his sister. "Did you invite everyone?"  
"Yep! And we are going to party like there's no tomorrow!" The young girl fist pumped in the air excitedly.  
Aiden sighed then looked back at the party. Most of them were very young kids or old adults. Most of the kids around his age, or Abby's had already left Twinleaf town in start of their own Pokémon journey. He and his sister were pretty much the only kids around their age.  
There were some kids left that weren't as interested in taking a journey, but none of them were around Aiden's age.  
"Hello Aiden, another birthday come and gone eh?" The town librarian, Heckle came up to him. Heckle was a man with dark gray hair that had a full short beard and wore glasses behind his gray colored eyes. He was in his late fifties and ran Twinleaf town's library.  
The Library it a place where Aiden would spend most of his time reading or helping organize books.  
"Hey Heckle. I didn't even want anything this year."  
"I figured you might say that." The older man said. "You pretty much said that for the past nine years you've visited me."  
"Well it's true. Besides, I already learned that you always can't get what you want." Aiden explained almost cynically.  
Heckle rubbed his beard. "Well no true words have been spoken. Yet, just stick around for a bit. There's a present your sister and I have been planning."  
The blonde boy turned to the old man curiously. "Present? What present?"  
"Adult books." He said with a very straight face quickly.  
Aiden blushed. "Wha-wha-"  
"I'm joking Aiden. I'm joking. I know you're a growing boy," He leaned in and whispered. "But let's not mention to your sister that I've recently spotted you looking up the adult fictions."  
The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Eh heheh."  
Heckle continued to whisper. "Just a heads up boy, don't ever imagine real people in those scenarios."  
"I've only read one of those!" Aiden caught himself from almost shouting.  
"The last thing we need is you meeting a girl and imagining her naked." Heckle patted him on the back.  
Aiden coughed and cleared his throat. "So what about this present of mine?"  
He really just wanted this to be over and done.  
"Your sister was quite adamant about this, and later on I had to agree on it as well. Mostly because, my good boy, you've been with me for nine years, and may I just say with the kindest of words—you are a complete mess."  
Aiden raised his brow at the older man. "Where is this coming from?"  
"I want you to know something. I consider you the son I never had, both you and Abby. The thing is that I don't have room or the money needed to take care of both of you even if I wanted to. You already know this, and I'm sorry for that, I really am. But that has never stopped you from coming over and spending time in my job. You've spent almost all your time with me in the library day in and day out, reading fantasy books or other miscellaneous books. I know I don't have a family and all, but I don't want your future to simply be me giving you a small building containing less than one thousand books."  
Aiden seemed honestly confused as to where this was all going. "Hold up, hold up. It almost sounds like you're going to give me—"  
[=Later=]  
"A trainer card!" Abby cried out in joy as she gave her gift to her very shocked brother.  
"Abby… I said I don't want to go on a Pokémon Adventure." The blonde boy said passively.  
"I don't care! You've become even so much worse these past few years. You're already eighteen, which means you're already old enough to leave the orphanage! What are you going to do with your life?!" The girl screeched.  
Amazingly, this present was given after everyone else had left with just Heckle, Abby and Aiden left in the library. It was currently done since both Abby and Aiden would act like that if the topic came up.  
"Economically speaking, trainers pretty much have the league's pay for almost all their expenses. It makes sense when you think about it. Trainers all fight the gym leaders to get to the League Championship, and the League Championship IS the highest money income market in the world. Trainers, especially good ones, in a sense work for the league indirectly due to participating in their process. Even bad trainers can still live a proper life."  
"But I don't want to join the league!" Aiden cried out.  
"You don't have to." Heckle explained. "Most trainers find something their good at during their travels before settling down. The league isn't the only thing out there, but being a trainer starts you on your path."  
"Look, I don't care! Do you guys not remember my fear of Pokémon?!"  
"Electric Pokémon." Abby clarified before walking away out of sight and coming back with a Budew in her arms. "You've been afraid of thunderstorms ever since you were ten. You only react to electric Pokémon since I've never seen you freak out near Buddy here."  
"Bud!" The little grass type agreed in Abby's arms.  
"Look, I can't just go!" Aiden slammed on the table.  
"Mom would have wanted you."  
Aiden stared at Abby. "What did you say?"  
Abby bit her lip, her eyes looked a little strained and she hugged Buddy tighter into her arms as if to give her strength. "Mom would have wanted you to go! Stop feeling sorry for yourself Aiden!"  
"Why you…" Aiden stopped himself as he realized who he was getting angry at. He sighed before falling into the chair. "… I have to bloody go don't I?"  
"Yes." Heckle, Abby, and probably Buddy said.  
"Fine. But I'm getting something from the orphanage."  
Abby and heckle smiled and sighed in relief.  
His sister did one more thing though. "Oh by the way, I'm you have a meeting with professor Rowan in Sandgem Town. And I'm coming with you."  
Aiden groaned before taking the trainer card and placing it in his pocket.  
This was going to be a long year.  
[=Author Notes=]  
PhantomGalaxy13: Sorry for the shortness in this one, but I wanted to re work the chapter a bit from Jo's original work. A little more fleshed out but it start straying from the story.  
Now since all three stories have been re written, the next one is sure to be completely original-ish. The length might suddenly increase since it's all new territory from here. But because of that, this might also take longer in uploading, considering everything else I'm trying to write…. Yeah…  
Anyway, for those still waiting, Mango will eventually get his technical difficulties fixed. Please continue supporting him! 


End file.
